


Luffy-Abiding

by arakicanaria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dom!Law, Dom/sub relationship, Inappropriate Use Of Haki, Kinda?, LawLu - Freeform, Luffy is lucky he is rubber LOL, M/M, Maybe ooc Law and Luffy? If so I'm sorry, Porn With Plot, The other characters involved are just mentioned, and a bad one sorry, help me xD, just a shameless smut, sorry for the crappy smut aaaaa, sub!Luffy, this kind of kink is just my thing xD, this took me days to finish holy hell, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakicanaria/pseuds/arakicanaria
Summary: Luffy-Abiding(lu-ffy-abid-ing)= abiding by or obedient to Law.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Luffy-Abiding

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Y'ALL! Before you continue, READ THIS FIRST BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT OKAY.
> 
> This concept actually came from Dom/Sub relationship inspired by Shingou (Hokosin Cai's) Antinomie series on MyReadingManga. (A DekuBaku doujin. MUST READ!) You can read it if you get confused on how this fanfic goes on.
> 
> I tweaked it a little bit so I wouldn't completely use their concept (you'll notice I only used the basic terms of commands if you have already read it.) I just had to make a LawLu fanfic out of it because WHY THE FUCK NOT RIGHT XD
> 
> More notes on the end and be sure to read it all! Thank you! ❤

Law, a 24-year-old Dom without a permanent sub sailed to Sabaody Archipelago with his crew, the Heart Pirates. They stayed for a bit in the human auction when there's a mermaid  being auctioned to a certain disgusting Celestial Dragon. He tried closing his eyes to avoid looking at that disgusting piece of shit.

A sudden loud crash was heard on the auction house. He calmly observed the mess that was luckily far enough away from them. Law noticed a flying fish and its rider on the ground, their bodies jolting from the pain the crash made.

"Can't you land _more_ smoothly?!" came a voice of an annoyed young man. After the smoke and rubbles cleared out-of-the-way, Law looked at the said man.

It's _Straw Hat_ _Luffy_.

He smirked. The brat sure knows how to enter like a fucking punk who owns the whole place huh? He mused. Law continued to watch as the rider and Mugiwara conversed.

"But you're the one who said to crash at the auction! Are you stupid or what?!"

Huh. Who knew that dumb rider is a dom? His _**glare**_ is oozing and some of the subs in the auction house has been affected.

That straw hat man doesn't seem to be  fazed  at all. Is he a dom? If he is too bad then. _He won't experience being my sub_. He chuckled darkly.

Luffy's body shivered. A tingle coming up to his spine. Was somebody talking about him? He looked to the stage and saw Camie, still chained up inside a circular bulb looking aquarium with water on it. He then saw  Hachi  on the stairs, worn out and bloodied, then he also looked at the man covered in white with a bubble on his head. Is that a celestial dragon? Is he holding a gun?

Then it connected. The reason why Hachi looks  like that is because that damned Celestial Dragon shot him. His _friend_.

And his eyes saw **red**.

The young man angrily went down, his hand gripping itself so tightly his veins were popping out. Then a hand reached out to him in attempt to stop whatever he was about to do.

"D-don't do it, M-mugiwara," Hachi breathed out, "You'll be in t-trouble-" he suddenly coughed up blood and Luffy let go of his arm gently to the ground, trying not to hurt him more than he already is.

"W-what are you doing?! Back off or I'll shoot you!" the celestial dragon trembled, the gun on his hand failing to focus on its target. Luffy started walking closer to him, his clutched hand shaking in anger. How dare him do that to his friend?!

When he was in range, Luffy swayed his arm backwards, before punching the shit out of the damned celestial dragon to his face full force. He flew, blood coming out from his nose and mouth then he fainted.

As Law watched entertainingly, his smirk widens. That straw hat sure is brave to punch a Celestial Dragon. He also had the blood and name of the D after all.  An idea popped on his head. Why won't he try to intensify his _**glare**_ towards Mugiwara? Maybe he'll get a reaction somehow.

Luffy's knees started to become numb. He only gets like this when a powerful dom is focusing its _**glare**_ only to the person they want to get affected to. He tried to look around, no one is looking at him. Not until he saw the bear in orange boiler suit, beside him is a tall-looking man on a black and yellow hoodie with a spotted fur hat on his head.

And his eyes were completely on _his_.

"I-is that the dom-nghh!" one knee fell down completely. As much as Luffy tried to fight the feeling, being a sub can't do as much as to manage the effects of an intense _**glare**_. Maybe if he took his suppressive meds he could take this _**glare**_ on his own.

Law's smirk turned to a grin. He thought he would feel a little chagrin on his little stunt but it was _waaaay_ opposite. The Hearts captain is very much pleased to the results.

He took off his _**glare**_ on the strawhat kid, letting Luffy take control of his body again. Law closed his eyes once again. Thinking of what to do to his soon to be sub if they would cross paths again.

Loud footsteps made its way up, stopping only when it reached its destination. Law begrudgingly opened his eyes once again to see who walks as loudly as that.

Then his steel-gray eyes with hints of gold met dark chocolate ones. His expression remained stoic, while the other looking rather annoyed.

"Why did you do that?" he started, Law could feel he was about to say something more so he didn't interrupted the man, "Who are _you_? And what's with the bear?" Luffy asked all at once as he pointed sharply at Bepo, Law's navigator.

Law grinned mischievously as he stood, his intense _**glare**_ going back again. He mused as Luffy's knees started to shake and he held on to the nearby stool to not to let himself fall.

"Hmm I wonder," he paused. He bent down a bit and took Luffy's chin on his finger, bringing their faces as close as possible. "What made you do that to the Celestial Dragon." he chuckled. "You are an interesting and an odd sub you know that?"

Luffy's cheeks heated up at the...compliment? He doesn't know. All he knew is he was at this dom's mercy for now. He can't stand how intense the _**glare**_ this man was giving to him. The strawhat captain kept his frown and his mouth, gritting, not speaking because he doesn't like to be controlled easily like that. Hell the man didn't even bothered answering his question—

" ** _Answer_** me." came Law's deep, demanding order.

Another shot of pleasure hit Luffy's body, his mouth reluctantly opening as this dom ordered his inner sub. "B-because,  he... hurt...  my...f-friend..." Luffy managed to answer between his pants. He started to feel fuzzy and disoriented as he can't think straight anymore.

Law hummed, seemed to be satisfied on the answer. He looked at the boy's blue shorts, a small dent inside forming. He chuckled again and took off his _**glare**_.

Luffy gasped, he catched his breath as he was finally free from the _**glare**_. His eyes never leaving the back of this bastard's retreating form. "We'll meet again, Mugiwara-ya."

_-ya?_ He sure has a weird way on nicknaming  people. Not as weird as himself but still weird.  Luffy wore his strawhat again, he went outside of the auction house to meet with his crew and get ready for their departure to Fishman Island.

His gut's telling him that he, and that yellow bastard will meet soon. And he didn't _liked_ that as much as the sub in him did.  
  


* * *

The war on Marineford ended quickly as  Akagami no Shanks (Red Haired Shanks) entered the battlefield, claiming that he will bury Fire Fist and Whitebeard's bodies on his own and will not let the Navy dishonor them more than they did already.

Lots of people died. Some were caught and some escaped. Including Luffy.

Luffy's body rested on the bed on Polar Tang, Law's submarine and his Pirate ship. He stabbed  his Kikoku on its floor in honor to Mugiwara-ya's brother, Ace. He sighed for the nth time as his dark circles grown darker than it was before taking the ruined kid on his ship.

When he said they'll meet again, not this too soon and where the strawhat captain is bruised, wounded and mentally damaged _(though maybe he would even have PTSD in the future)_ young man. He massaged his forehead as it started to hurt from his lack of sleep. 

Few weeks of resting, Luffy came back to  what  he used to look like. He didn't get to thank the man who saved him from dying. All he knows that it is the same man on the  Sabaody incident.

_ The man that has a powerful dom who only can satisfy his inner sub. _

Luffy shook his head at that, cheeks starting to heat up. _Why did I think of that! He's only a savior nothing more!_ He pouted at himself.

It's not his fault that the sub inside him is too choosy. Like it can't get enough from just normal looking doms. All it needs is a deep, dark and a domineering aura from a powerful dom.

And Law fits the description too _perfectly_.

He looked down on his pants as he got hard just from that. Maybe if he left it alone it will go away on its own.

Or maybe not.

Annoyingly huffing, he went inside the deepest parts of the forest in Amazon Lily. Checking if somebody's around so he could do his thing peacefully.

When it's all clear, his hand went inside his pants, grasping the hard member in his grip. Luffy moaned softly and he started pumping his manhood as he thought of Law's glare and the way how sexy his voice sounds.

_ " **Present** , Mugiwara-ya." Law mumbled hotly on his ear. _

Luffy felt ecstatic. His back arching as the pleasure on his body made him dizzy and close to his climax.

_ "Are you close, Mugiwara-ya?" he chuckled. Law's low voice vibrating on Luffy's back, the strawhat man shrieks as the surgeon grabs his dick, pumping him hard. _

"L-law! L- _LAW_!" Luffy screamed as he finally reached his climax. Spurts of white on his hand and on the ground. He sighed happily as it was taken care of already. Luffy grabbed a piece of leaf to dry and clean his hand.

Three things that only matters to Luffy right now are:

Training. See his friends in 2 years. And finally, meet with Law once again.

"This is gonna be a long 2 years of waiting." he smiled to himself.

* * *

"Oi Luffy! I knew it was you! Are you causing trouble now?!" Sanji shouted as he and Zoro  ran to their captain.

"Ohoh! Sanji and Zoro! It's not a mistake! I missed you guys!" Luffy grinned as he shouted back, carrying his humongous bag of necessities as Hancock would like to call it.

Sentomaru ordered PX-7 to go after the three. But it was easily defeated by Sanji who broke its neck, and Zoro who slashed it apart. Constant bickering on the two occured,  Luffy l aughing on the sidelines. He stopped running as he saw Rayleigh on top.

"Rayleigh! Thank you for everything!" he shouted.

"I am gonna be the King of the Pirates! Shishishishi!" Luffy bid Rayleigh goodbye as the monster trio started running again, thunderous bunch of Marines catching up to them.

As they all departed to Sabaody (finally making  their way to Fishman Island), the crew took the silence on their surroundings as a chance to catch up on each other while munching on Sanji's bentos and Luffy's stack of things he got from the Pirate Empress.

"So Luffy," Nami started, "Do you have a dom already?"

Luffy looked at her, he gulped his meat down first before answering. "Uh I think? But I haven't been claimed yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He was the one I told you guys about what happened on the auction at Sabaody," he paused, gulping a meat whole, "Then he was the one who saved me from Marineford."

Nami's eyes widened. "Eh?! That _Trafalgar Law_?!"

Luffy just nodded as he continued eating. What was his full name again? Torafga Law? Toraga Law? Torao?

Yeah. Torao sounds much better, he thought.

His gut tells him again that, they'll meet again, soon.

* * *

Law walked up to the giant metal door at the front of Caesar's laboratory. He frowned when a sudden image of strawhat flashed on his head, listening to his orders as a dom.

Then he heard shouting from afar. He squinted his eyes to see who it was and Law groaned at the sight.  It was that strawhat. What in the fuck are they doing in here?

Luffy ran to him. He heard extra footsteps— is that the torso of the man he sliced earlier? The surgeon rolled his eyes. That wasn't the time to worry about it though.

"Thank you for saving me before! Who would've thought that I'll see you after Jinbei! It must be fate!" then followed by his signature laughter, Luffy grinned at Law.

Law _**glared**_ at this dumb looking captain before him. Luffy's eyes widened as he felt it and he immediately started to stumble.

"W-why am I t-this affected to y-your—Aaghk _**glare**_...!" he managed to choke out, Law's _**glare**_ was way too intense than it was already before at Sabaody.

"Of course I train myself, Mugiwara-ya. My _**glare**_ would be stronger than it was before when we last met, as you can see." Law answered like it was stated already as a fact. Luffy's face wore tints of red and pink, it is either from the cold weather or how he reacted around his dom's glare.

" _ **Kneel**_."

There it is once again. That _domineering_ voice that could get any sub on their knees once they hear it.

Luffy gasped-moaned at the order, falling on both his knees. He held his chest as he started to pant and he could feel his heart beating rapidly against his winter coat.

Law smirked. "This is not the time for this kind of thing Mugiwara-ya but,"  He crouched to reach Luffy's ear and whispered,

"After all of this is done, we're gonna play a lot." then Law gave Luffy's ear a quick lick before turning off his _**glare**_ on the rubber man.

Luffy whined at the loss of the pleasure caused by the glare but his face is still beaming red from what the other captain had said to him.

He started getting exhilaratingly pumped up to bring an end to whatever Law was about to do that he surely would need his help.

* * *

On their way to Dressrosa, the crew decided to get some supplies first in a random island before continuing their voyage.

And to stop Law's growing glare that gets forceful as days goes by as it irritates and bothers the doms* and the subs* aboard on Sunny's deck.

It was weird enough for Luffy to mysteriously stay all week on his room ever since Law got on their ship along with their captive, Caesar.  They wondered why Luffy was like that but now they realized to what was happening to him and the culprit is Law. 

"We're near the island so stay in your toes everybody okay?" Nami announced. She wasn't feeling well as a sub with a dom just freely oozing out his glare randomly and whenever he wants as he pleases.

Robin chuckled. The others kept an annoyed look and they all turned their heads to the culprit, Law, who looks peacefully asleep on the stairs.

Luffy on the other hand, kept wriggling on his bed, ruining the new blankets and pillows Sanji put as he did the laundry. He will fix this later as soon as he comes back to his normal self cuz someone outside couldn't contain his _**glare**_ for a damn day.

The poor strawhat boy kept moaning and sighing as Law's _**glare**_ somewhat gets weak f or a bit and later it will become too strong and vice versa. He didn't know why his _**glare**_ was like that and its driving him nuts.

"We're here!" he heard Nami shouted. He gathered up all his strength left as Law's _**glare**_ became weak again. He must be awake by now due to Nami's yelling.

Nami walked up to Law. The man just stared at her. "I'm giving you two days before we could go back to our main trip. Do your thing with our captain and contain your glare in your own till we get to Dressrosa. You hear me?" with the sign 'two' on her hands, Law nodded. He proceeded to where Luffy is and quickly shamble-d out of the room.

Luffy yelped as his door was suddenly  opened and he was carried princess style. He closed his eyes from surprise and when he opened them again he was already outside of Sunny. 

"W-where are we going?" Luffy asked weakly. Grabbing into Law's blue long-sleeves for support.

Law didn't answer the strawhat captain. Instead, he kept walking till they reached a playhouse just for Doms and Subs.

"Welcome!" the woman warmly smiled at them. "For how many hours sir?"

"48 hours. No interruptions. Just food and water." Law said.

The woman entered their purchase and gave him the receipt. "On room 1006 on the 0505 alley sir. And that would be 5,000 beri." Law gave her the amount she asked and got the key for their room. 

Law kept carrying Luffy as he unlocked the door to their room. He instantly locked it once they entered and he threw Luffy at the mattress, making him yell at the sudden action.

That seem to bring Luffy back to his senses for a bit as he shouted to Law. "What the hell are you doing Torao—!"

He was cut off by the violent burst of _**glare**_ coming from Law. Luffy found himself again _helpless_ on the bed, gasping and gaping his mouth open for air.

"I can be as _rough_ and _wild_ as I want in this room. The whole room is made of the suppressants you Subs take. It will reject the _**glare**_ so it won't spill outside and all of it will only be focused on you." Law coolly explained, dropping his Kikoku on the side.

Luffy's body kept quivering, the feeling of in an excruciatingly sweet guilty pleasure in his body made him almost— _almost_ cum on his pants. Law grinned deviously towards the younger captain, Luffy's cheeks reddening as he caught a glimpse of Law's true, dark, dom nature.

" _ **Crawl**_ on the floor, Mugiwara-ya." Law started getting rid of his belt, throwing it somewhere.

Another jolt of pleasure ran through Luffy's body. He shook vehemently as he crawled towards his dom's standing form. The strawhat captain waited patiently on his orders as he looked upwards Law, his face's as red as a cherry and the older captain could swear he can see hearts on those big dark chocolate orbs.

"Suck me off." Law grabbed Luffy by his hair, tugging him invitingly towards his crotch. Luffy instantly did what he was ordered to do, he quickly grabbed Law's jeans—

The Hearts captain suddenly yanked his head back, preventing him to reach his goal. Luffy moaned at the feeling of Law's hand on his dark locks. "Ah ah." he cooed. "Use your mouth, Mugiwara-ya."

Luffy felt electricity run through him, his excitement rising to high levels. The strawhatted captain was on all fours, mouth on Law's zipper in attempt to open it which he succeeded. The younger captain smelt Law's manly musk through his boxers. He quickly dragged it down in desperation to suck him off greedily.

Law chuckled at strawhat's eagerness. "What are you waiting for? Dig in."  Two shaky rubber hands freed the hard length presented into  Luffy's face. This guy's _huge_. Maybe 9? Or _10_?!

He took a hold of Law's cock, admiring how it fits on his hand perfectly. Luffy started licking him around the tip.  Groans and huffs coming from Law that made Luffy's dick stiffen inside his shorts.

Luffy being a little devil, swallowed all of Law's meat, not worrying about his gag reflex because he is a rubber man. The taller man let out silent curses as this captain below him took him in one go. Being a rubber man really has its perks and Law's getting excited to discover them all.

Luffy's mouth stilled at the hilt of Law's dick, massaging his balls with his hands. His eyes rolled at the back of his head as he licked, sucked and bobbed his head on the older man's penis. Law let out a groan how good Luffy is taking him whole. A small flush on his cheeks appearing as he was close to cumming.

But before he does, he quickly pulled out Luffy  and ordered him a quick ' _ **stand**_ ' so he could kiss and take the boy's breath for a while. Teeth and tongues clashed, visible hunger for each other clearly shows.  Law pushed Luffy on the bed as he straddled his sub, pushing a knee on his crotch. " _ **Present**_." is all he said.

Luffy's hands made its way to his clothing. He took off his red cardigan along with his yellow sash and blue trousers. The young man presented himself as Law ordered, shyly offering his ass to him as he held his right leg up to his chest. _Good thing he is made of rubber._

Law stared at Luffy with his steel eyes filled with lust, want and desire. The Hearts captain could already tell how parched the dom inside him when its desired sub is displayed filthily (in a good way) to him. He licked his lips, noticing Luffy squirm below him is too fucking enticing and it made his cock harden, full of life as it twitches in need to enter something.

"What do you want Mugiwara-ya?" he whispered _oh so_ temptingly, making Luffy jolt in want.

"P-please, T-torao just- _dammit_ do it already..!"  Luffy screamed as Law stretched the strawhat's anus _inhumanely_ wide as to confirm his suspicions. He smirked evilly towards Luffy and ruthlessly fisted the young man. Law's tattooed hand vanishing in and out of Luffy's butt.

Luffy tried to grab on something when he only met air. He rested his left hand above his head, clinging into the bed like his life i dependent on it.  "Augh—! Ahh..k! T-torao s-stoAAAGH—!" Luffy's body arched beautifully when Law had found his prostate inside. Law kept jabbing on it till Luffy screamed his real name and came hard, long ropes of white fluid dripped on Luffy's chest as he panted heavily from the intense climax.

Law grinned deviously at Luffy which made him gulp. For sure he won't be able to walk for the next week...

He was easily pulled out from his little trance when he heard rustling of clothes. Oh Torao took off his long sleeves.

"I wanna try something, Luffy-ya." he changed his tone in Luffy's name and boy he could tell it's not gonna be _pretty_.

"W-what is it?"

"I'm gonna try coating my cock of Armament Haki."

Luffy's eyes widened and his pulse raced. Busoushoku Haki?! Law is gonna use it to him?!

"N-no Law p-please _anything else_ b-but that!" Luffy pleaded. Yeah being a rubber has its perks but also its cons when it comes to Haki.

The rubber man kept flailing as he tried to escape Law. But then the man widened his smirk and ordered Luffy to " _ **Stay**_."

Luffy _froze_ in the bed, he couldn't move his body willfully. Instead, his body relaxed and laid back on the soft mattress and forcing his body to not to move unnecessarily unless ordered by Law.

Law immediately flipped Luffy on his stomach, face pushed on the white pillow. A sheen thin sweat glistened on his beautiful soft but firm skin. He trailed his fingers on Luffy's exposed back that earned him a sweet moan an a shiver of excitement.

"You act like you don't want it but you do _want it_ , don't you?" Law slapped Luffy's supple cheeks with his dick, the younger man yelping in surprise as a return.

Luffy furrowed his brows together. He doesn't know what it feels to get plummeted by a _10 inch armamented dick._ But it did get him a bit excited and aroused at the thought.

He tried to look behind him as he heard the sound of an activation of armament haki. He clenched his eyes tight waiting for impact, but nothing came.

Luffy prepped himself up so he could support his body with his arms. He looked back on Law who seems to be waiting for something. "T-torao what's wrong—" 

Law interrupted Luffy by grabbing harshly at those bubble cheeks and stretched them apart so he could ram his dick all at once on Luffy, whose body spasmed at the sudden intrusion and the boy saw the _whole_ _**fucking** galaxy_. He let out a strangled scream, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as the drool on it travelled on his neck.

The strawhat captain is not used to be feeling  so full quickly in just a thrust of Law's hips. His body quaked when he felt the other captain pull out slowly, and ramming his cock all in once again.

"AAAHH—!" Luffy's voice became silent as Law thrusted is dick again in Luffy, violently doing it all over again and hitting his prostate  head on with each sharp thrusts.

"T-torao w-wait _f-fuuuck_ don't push it in all the way..!" he fidgeted as he let out his moans on the pillow.

Law, who seemed annoyed by Strawhat  hiding his moans, turned him over again  while  fucking him into oblivion. Luffy's legs clutched on Law's back, not wanting the man to stop. He could feel his stomach getting hotter and hotter, nearly closing to his second climax.

"Ahh haah Torao..!" Luffy extended his arms to reach Law and the two sloppily kissed, silencing both of their moans and grunts. "I-i'm close Torao..." the younger mumbled to his ear, lips lightly grazing at the soft muscle.

"Then _cum_ for me, Mugiwara-ya." with a sharp thrust on his prostate, Luffy came as he arched his back, his body twitching from his release. Law's also close too. The man grunted as he did his final thrusts, cumming on Luffy's insides, painting it white. The armament haki on his dick now gone, but he wasn't going to pull out yet.

Luffy panted, he felt full from Law's cum and his dick still inside of him. He grimaced at some white liquid threatened to drip down his ass and nothing came out. But something is weird.

"Hn Torao,"

Law mumbled back.

"Why are you still hard while inside me?"

Law licked his lips. "We all have _48 hours_ to spend together, Mugiwara-ya." giving emphasis on the said hour, Luffy blushed darkly.

This is going to be a ~~heaven~~ hell of an experience.

—

After 2 days of Law fucking Luffy's brains out, t hey went out of the playhouse. They did  different kinds of thing like roleplaying, tying and blindfolding, Luffy blushed as the image of him in the mirror appeared, Law fucking him senseless in a doctor and nurse uniform. He tried to not to remember it all but damn all of those moments came back flooding his mind, going down straight to his groin.

He groaned inwardly. Maybe if he could get some meat in the kitchen he'll hopefully calm down. Luckily, no one is aboard to Sunny except him and Law ~~_so he could glob all the food and let Sanji cook for him more when he and the others get back_~~.

Luffy probably didn't notice though but Law was staring at him intently. No _**glare**_ involve. But once he enters the kitchen his whole body loses its strength like when he touches a seawater related object, knees feeling like jelly. Luffy's hand-held to the wall for support. He looked back and saw Law, who was directly  smirking to him.

" _Bastard_." Luffy mumbled. How can he eat his meat and forget all of those explicit thoughts if he can't because of this sexy bastard's _**glare**_?! He straighten up himself, determined to eat in the kitchen.

"Mugiwara-ya." Law called out.

"Wab?" he tried to answer back, his mouth full of meat.

" _ **Come**_ here." Law smirked.

Let's just say they didn't get to set sail for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the 'Glare' more effectively on the subs. Like it gets them jelly and shit y'know? And I kinda made it long-ranged so it can be used as long as the dom could see his sub. And I made it a little weird(?) cuz Law just lets out his 'Glare' because the Dom inside him is not yet 'satisfied' (Think of it like an Omega's pheromones affecting Alphas around it) somehow it acts like that.
> 
> *Doms= Robin, Zoro, Usopp  
> *Subs= Nami, Sanji  
> Franky was once a Dom but it vanished when he modified his body. Brook was a sub but he died. Chopper is a reindeer.
> 
> Might do a LuLaw version in the future. Maybe...
> 
> Thank you for reading till now! ❤


End file.
